Talk:Interrupt
Tense When I was writing this in my Sandbox I switched between past, present and future tense quite a bit. Currently it's all future tense, I think, but there might be slip ups all through it. I want to keep it consistent throughout, so if any inconsistencies are found I'd be grateful if they were fixed, or if people want to use a different tense, then do that. I don't mind, but I'd just like the article to be consistent in this regard. JakePT 06:28, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :I've spent some time altering this across the entire article. The "prelude to the interrupt" text is now in present tense, as it generally describes events that unfold regardless of the player's choices. Interrupt results text remains in future tense, as it will only occur if the player triggers the interrupt. --Headrock 13:14, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Found another one. I've found another one that's not on the list. During the Tali: Treason loyalty quest, when Tali's father is found, there's a Paragon interrupt when she cries over her father's dead body. This calms her down and she hugs Shepard. I'm only on my first playthrough, so I don't know what happens if it's skipped. Also I'm a Male Shepard at the moment so no idea whether the same works with Female Shepard. I'll do my best to add missing data to this talk topic on my next playthrough, if no one else researches this interrupt first. --Headrock 20:18, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :If you find ones that are missing, then please add them. This article is very incomplete at the moment so any additions are welcome. Also I can confirm you get that interrupt regardless of gender or if you are romancing Tali. Lancer1289 20:22, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ::I would add it if I had complete data. I think it would be better to leave this in the discussion article until others can fill in the missing stuff - I.E. what happens if it's not triggered, etcetera. This at least should be researched before it's added to the main article. In addition it would be good to try and confirm that this interrupt (and the ones below) do indeed give +5 morality points, though I would assume that they do given that all the known ones appear to give +5... --Headrock 22:57, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Skipping interrupts unintentionally It seems to me that you can't SPACEBAR your way past an interrupt point - whether this is true or false, it should be mentioned in the main article. Also, while testing the Khalisah Al-Jilani interrupt, I noticed that clicking the mouse just prior to the interrupt point causes it to be skipped without triggering it. Dunno whether this occurs only on this dialogue, but I'll check it out later. Still, this too needs to be mentioned. --Headrock 23:55, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :Follow-up: I've been testing this on a couple of other interrupts, and it does seem that prematurely clicking the left mouse button when the interruptable dialogue line is playing will cause the interrupt not to appear nor be triggered. If anyone else can confirm this (possibly also on consoles, using the fire button?), we can add this as a warning on the main article. --Headrock 23:52, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Citadel: Crime in Progress There's a Paragon interrupt during the Citadel: Crime in Progress assignment. It shows up just after the giving the Credit Chit back to the Volus. I haven't triggered it. --Headrock 23:55, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, someone added this, that's good. I think it should go in the "Assignments" portion though, since it does create a journal entry and has its own name... --Headrock 22:19, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Right or Left? Someone's just made an edit to the main article switching the reported positions of the Renegade and Paragon interrupt icons. I know that in my game, the Renegade icon is on the left, and the Paragon is on the right (PC), as was before this edit. If the positions are reversed in any other version of the game, this should be explained in the article. In any case, the edit that switched them was incorrect at least for one version. Can a moderator take a look at this? --Headrock 00:53, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :You're right, they're switched around on the PC compared to the 360 (and presumably the PS3. Perhaps a PS3 player could confirm?). This is because the "Fire" button is used for the renegade action. On the consoles, the fire button is the right trigger, so it'll show the renegade icon on the right side of the screen. On the PC, the left mouse button is used as the "fire" action, so the Renegade icon is displayed on the left. :I noted the difference in the article, but I'm pretty sure it could be said better. Someone more quick witted than I want to give it a whack? :Also, just as an FYI: there's no need to call for a moderator for simple factual confirmations. Mods (or admins, as would be termed on the wiki) should only have to intervene if there's some sort of irreconcilable difference between two users. Normally, consensus on a topic should arise naturally between contributors over conversations on the talk page (such as this one) or through continued edits to the article which are not challenged. Admins may indeed participate in this process, but for the purposes of building the content of an article, they have no more say than any other editor as to what should appear. People do tend to listen up when an admin speaks though, since they usually have mountains of experience that shapes their thought-process. -- Dammej (talk) 01:45, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Thane: Sins of the Father There are lots of Renegade interrupts in this mission beyond the one I added to the article. There's a whole series of them in the interrogation sequence, and you get three chances to use a renegade interrupt while talking to the stock boy in the catwalks sequence. Both are nasty to figure out, given the awkwardness of loading and saving during both sequences. So instead I'm mentioning it here in the hope that someone can figure them out. BTW, there's a good set of guidelines for this on the Morality Guide page which can come in handy. --Headrock 01:07, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Interrupt variable duration? My encounter (on XBox 360) with Tali's interrupt was quite strange. Perhaps I was not paragon enough, but the interrupt appeared for quite less than a second. No way a human could have reflexes enough to activate them. But as I wanted to play this interrupt, I tried it again, and again. I found the solution when I discovered the interrupt appeared a fraction of second after one word in Tali's dialogue, so instead of triggering it when seeing the icon, I triggered it when Tali said the word, Et voilà... All this to say I believe this was either a bug (I guess not) or perhaps an Interrupt duration is calculated with the paragon and renegade ratings, a negative value meaning it would not appear at all. Could this variable duration for Interrupts be confirmed? Paercebal 22:07, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :That's very strange, I never encountered such a short interrupt on the PC. It always seems to be as long as it would logically be. Then again I never played a character who has NO points in one of the morality bars, which I think it what you're describing. Still, with very FEW points in one morality, I didn't have this problem on interrupts related to that morality. --Headrock 14:33, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Shadow Broker Interrupt? I saw an Interrupt in the Shadow Broker DLC (on XBox 360). After the battle with the Shadow Broker, there is a long dialogue with Liara (which was the romanced character of my female Shepard since ME1). In the middle of which was a paragon interrupt. I saw it twice (I played the DLC twice) but each time I was unable to trigger it (too slow...), so I can't tell what the interrupt was supposed to do. This is why I didn't add it. Can someone confirm this Interrupt? Paercebal 22:07, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ::I can confirm the existence of the interrupt. The interrupt is also mentioned in the mission article.Codadream 15:42, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Organization and Sectioning Since the page is starting to fill up nicely, perhaps it's time to consider reorganizing the entries. The "Missions" section can probably be split into "Story Missions", "Dossier Missions" and "Loyalty Missions", or other more suitable names as necessary. I'd just rather not do this before people agree that it's preferable to leaving it as it is now - though navigation on this article may get increasingly tricky otherwise. --Headrock 22:22, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds like a good idea to me! Mirroring the style on the Morality Guide (Mass Effect 2) page seems like a good idea. Unless I'm mistaken, this is precisely the layout you are proposing. I like it! -- Dammej (talk) 00:32, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, that's the general idea. However, there are far fewer instances offering interrupts than there are morality point awards, which means that having that many sections will probably not be necessary. But the general outline is solid, especially since currently the loyalty, dossier and story missions are just lumped up together. I guess I'll make a simple segmentation and then we can decide whether it looks alright. --Headrock 12:42, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Dossier: The Warlord The Morality Guide reports that there are interrupts in the "release Grunt from his tank" portion of the mission, though I've not seen them yet. If anyone can get to that section of the game, please check it out. I may do so myself later today. --Headrock 12:43, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :Tested and Added. --Headrock 14:33, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Jack: Subject Zero Another one fished from the Morality Guide (I'm comparing it today to see which ones we've missed): It's a Paragon Interrupt during the confrontation with Aresh, apparently a counter-part to the Renegade Interrupt available in the same scene. --Headrock 12:54, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :Tested and added. --Headrock 13:59, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Samara: The Ardat-Yakshi Morality Guide again - I've seen this interrupt, it occurs during the conversation with Diana (Nef's mother) at her apartment. A Paragon Interrupt. May be able to check this one out myself. --Headrock 12:59, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :Tested and added. --Headrock 14:11, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Tali: Treason Morality Guide again (this is very useful!): A Renegade Interrupt at the start of the mission, when talking to the captain of the Rayya. This only occurs with Legion in the group, so it may be harder to test for. I can't do this one myself. --Headrock 13:02, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Thane: Sins of the Father Morality Guide: A Paragon Interrupt at the final scene with Kolyat in the target's apartment. I might be able to test this one out myself. --Headrock 13:06, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :Tested and added. --Headrock 13:37, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Another one I noticed is that Shep will shoot the hostage, but I think the Paragon (wing icon) was showing when I just looked again on YouTube. Video here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SCKlGt8vmYo Great Mara (talk) 22:50, December 24, 2013 (UTC) :Not sure what you mean. There's only one Paragon interrupt available, and the player in this vid didn't take it. And even if it isn't taken, the hostage may be saved by disabling Kolyat. Elseweyr (talk | ) 23:36, December 24, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm not entirely sure but I thought it was a Renegade interrupt available where Shep can shoot the hostage. If anything I can try hooking up my HD PVR2 and recording next playthrough for proof but I've been having trouble with the video and audio getting out of sync when I convert the files to mp4 for uploading to YouTube. Great Mara (talk) 23:45, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Lair of the Shadow Broker The Morality Guide states that there are three consecutive Paragon Interrupts during the final stage of this mission (titled "Vasir Defeated" on the guide). I don't have this DLC, so I can't test it myself. Note that the guide mentions this is "unconfirmed", so if you do manage to do a proper test, please make sure to edit the Morality Guide page and confirm (or refute) as appropriate. --Headrock 13:09, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :I can confirm that this is true for at least the Paragon part, since I was a major Paragon at the time. In conversation with Liara you do get three Paragon interrupts. I'm going through the game as Renegade now, so I wonder what I'll encounter there.--Sjoerdje131 14:10, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Template alteration... The majority of Interrupts currently have information regarding not only the outcome of triggering them, but also additional information about what happens when they are not triggered, as well as the necessary dialogue choices required to reach them (if any). Unfortunately at the moment this is all lumped together into one or two paragraphs, making them a little difficult to read. So I'm suggesting a structural change to the interrupt templates - splitting them, possibly with some sort of headers, so that each of these points is presented separately. As with all other Wiki templates, it's of course possible to show only "points" that contain data, so that interrupts with partial information will only display the relevant points. Here's a "mock up" of how this would appear. Note that it's just a demonstration of the general idea, not a final design, and that I do not have the necessary Wiki programming skill to actually make that work as a template. An interrupt with less data might then appear as so: We could also use solid box tables to separate them from one another in order to make it clear where one interrupt ends and another begins. Again, the above format is just a suggestion, so feel free to comment on it - including whether or not a format alteration is a good idea to begin with. --Headrock 14:55, February 17, 2011 (UTC)